Beside You
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Semua orang mengira Changmin tak memiliki kekasih. Bahkan tak ada yang menyangka kalau pecinta makanan tingkat kronis itu akan menyukai seseorang. Bagaimana ternyata kalau semua persepsi itu salah. Bahkan Changmin sedang bermain Hide 'n Seek dengan kekasihnya yang senang sekali menggodanya. Apa yang akan terjadi saat permainan itu berakhir?/ ChangKris/ DLDR


Shim Changmin, _namja_ berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas di Seoul. _Namja_ jangkung yang selalu identik dengan makanan. Bahkan sahabatnya sampai menjulukinya sebagai _food monster_ sangking cintanya dengan benda tersebut. Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun—_team mate_ _evil_nya—mengatakakan kalau seorang Shim Changmin tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih yah kecuali benda bernama food dan kulkas.

Saa siapa yang tahu kalau tebakan bodoh itu bisa berakhir dengan tawa kemenangan seorang Shim Changmin akhirnya. Namun ternyata Changmin memilih opsi lain dengan bermain '_hide and seek'_ bersama kekasihnya di belakang orang-orang yang memuja keduanya. Tak tahu kalau dibalik senyuman yang diberikan terpaut tangan yang menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Beside You

Cast:

_Evil_Dragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

With YunJae, SiBum, Hanchul(?), & Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: M

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat, college romance

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Khyu_hyung_ pada Changmin yang sedari tadi masih betah berdiri di samping jendela ruang senat. Memandang entah siapa yang berada di bawah sana. Seakan pemandangan itu terlihat menarik.

"Tak ada," ujar Changmin sembari tetap memakan snack ditangannya. Maniks gelapnya masih belum beralih dari sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

_Kress_

Kripik ditangan Changmin hancur di dalam genggamannya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya heran. Mengendikkan bahunya tak mau ikut campur, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa dan mulai berselonjor dengan PSP hitam ditangannya.

'Kris.' Untung saja Kyuhyun yang berada di ruang yang sama dengan Changmin itu tak mendengar desisan dari sang twin _evil_nya. Kalau tidak mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan memiliki mainan baru yang bahkan lebih menarik dari PSP yang kini dimainkannya.

"Aku keluar dulu, Kyu."

Tak menjawabnya Kyuhyun membiarkan Changmin keluar toh mereka memang sedang tak ada kerjaan. Karena tak ada kegiatan apa pun di kampus dalam waktu dekat kecuali hanya menyelesaikan laporan bulan lalu yang tentu saja sudah selesai bahkan sebelum ketua mereka menanyakannya.

.

.

,

"Hei … Kris. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?"

"Apa?" tanya _namja_ blonde setinggi tiang itu saat keasyikannya membaca terganggu dengan sahabatnya yang menarik paksa buku ditangannya.

"Changmin _sunbae_ memperhatikanmu."

Mendongak, Kris menemukan sesosok sekretaris senat sedang memperhatikan mereka. _Namja_ bernama Shim Changmin.

Menarik garis bibirnya, Kris tertawa di dalam hati. Sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sahabatnya—yang tak tahu apa-apa—Kris semakin tertawa—walau hanya di dalam hati—melihat raut wajah diatas semakin mengeras.

Tersenyum kecil, Kris menepuk pundak Suho.

"Ayo ke kelas. Kau tahu kalau Han Seonsaengnim tak akan menerima kita walau hanya telat satu menit." Merangkul tubuh Suho yang lebih pendek darinya, Kris menggeret Suho untuk menjauhi lapangan tengah menuju kelas mereka berikutnya. Memasang raut datar yang telah dikenal baik anak angkatan mereka. Bahkan bisa dihitung berapa kali _namja_ pemilik julukan dragon itu tertawa.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan, Kris?" tanya Suho heran karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabat baiknya itu, sejak kapan Kris mau bersentuhan dengan orang lain bahkan merangkul begini.

Menyadari arah tatapan Suho pada lengannya. Kris tersenyum kecil sembari mengatakan maaf lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka berikutnya tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri dibalik pilar memperhatikan keduanya—ah, tepatnya memperhatikan satu diantara mereka.

"Dasar nakal," bisik _namja_ itu pelan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya pergi entah kemana walau matanya masih menatap _namja_ blonde yang akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Mengunjungi club memasak sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk," ujar _namja_ itu lagi seorang diri membalikkan arahnya menuju kanan dimana ruang klub yang dimaksudnya berada di sana.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong _Hyung_ …" memanggil nama seseorang, Changmin mendorong pelan ruang klub yang dimiliki salah satu universitas mereka. Klub dimana _Hyung_nya berada di sana.

"Changmin-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini memangnya senat lagi tak ada tugas. Apa kau tak ada kelas berikutnya?"

"Ya. Tidak. Tidak."

Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik ketua klub art dan cooking itu menggeplak sadis kepala _hoobae_nya yang telah dianggapnya adik sendiri walau peran Changmin lebih pada pencicip masakannya—yang dengan senang hati dilakoni Changmin.

"Appo _Hyung_? Akukan sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan benar." Mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit nyeri Changmin menyambar sekeranjang kecil cookies yang kelihatannya baru saja keluar dari oven dan memeluknya erat.

"Ini balasan atas pukulanmu _hyung_." Membawa makanan miliknya ke kursi Changmin mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Jaejoong yang kesal masakannya diambil monster besar penggila makanan.

"Kalau senat tak ada tugas, Yunho mana?"

"Yunho _Hyung_ sedang ke universitas kota sebelah _Hyung_. Rapat mengenai pertandingan persahatan bulan depan, " ujar Changmin susah payah karena terpaksa menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu dan meneguk segelas air sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak ikut?" tanya Jaejoong mengeluarkan senampan besar kue dari oven. Handphonenya lowba makanya dirinya tak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya itu—toh _namja_ itu juga berada di kampusnya begitu pikir _namja_ cantik itu awalnya.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun ditinggal. _Hyung_ pikir kami mau demo harus paket lengkap kesana. Cukup Yunho _Hyung_ dan Siwon _Hyung_—wakil ketua—saja kan."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mencoba memukul kepala Changmin dengan spatula walau gagal karena _namja_ kekanakan itu langsung menghindar tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada makanan miliknya.

"Kau kan sekretarisnya Shim Changmin."

"Aku hanya sekretaris nama _Hyung_. Kau tahu bukan kalau Heechul _Hyung_ yang melakukan semua tugasku."

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Tak ingin ikut campur pada penyusunan senat yang kini diketua kekasihnya. Banyak anggota 'hantu' di dalam senat dengan kata lain numpang nama karena yang bergerak hanya beberapa orang. Seperti kekasihnya, Kimbum yang selalu menggantikan tugas Siwon—yang notabene juga kekasih _namja_ snow white itu—, Kyuhyun—bendahara— yang kadang muncul dan menghilang sesuka hati dan Heechul yang selalu menolak namanya terdaftar namun dengan sukarela membantu _evil_ satu ini. Entah sesajen apa yang digunakan oleh saengnya ini. Namun Yunho pernah mengatakan selama semua program terjalankan dengan baik dia tak peduli siapa saja anggotanya bahkan kalau beruang dan gajah bisa melakukannnya maka dengan senang hati Yunho akan menerimanya.

"Tak usah berpikir macam-macam _Hyung_. Kepalamu bisa pecah karena kelebihan muatan—karena belum diupgrade—kue ini untukku ya _Hyung_." Menyambar satu keranjang kecil kue lagi Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih meloading perkataan _evil_ itu.

"Upgrade? Ya, Shim Changmin kau pikir aku selemot itu!" teriak Jaejoong yang tentu saja tak akan didengar Changmin karena _namja_ itu sudah melarikan diri—dan juga melarikan kue buatan _namja_ cantik itu.

Tertawa sepanjang jalan, Changmin tak hentinya mengukir senyuman. Berada di tempat Jaejoong memang menguntungkan selain perutnya terisi kadang menjahili kekasih ketuanya itu sejenak menghilangkan setress di kepala.

"Heechul _Hyung_!" Changmin berteriak kencang pada seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah menelpon di bawah pohon. Dari gestur tangannya _namja_ cantik itu meminta Changmin mendekatinya.

"Kau habis merampok Jaejoong lagi ya?" tanya Heechul melihat bawaan di tangan Changmin. Dan semua orang tahu dimana satu-satunya tempat dimana kau mendapatkan kue dan makanan gratis—hasil uji coba—dengan jumlah banyak.

Changmin tertawa pelan, menawarkan satu kue miliknya yang langsung diambil Heechul sembari mengomel karena tak diizinkan mengambil lebih. Siapa yang tak tahu kelezatan makanan dari seorang kekasih ketua senat Universitas ini—Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan Changmin sampai mengincar kapan saja Jaejoong berekperimen seorang diri tanpa anggotanya jadi semua masakan Jaejoong akan menjadi miliknya.

"Dasar pelit."

"Biarin lagi pula kalau _Hyung_ mau sana minta sama Jaejoong _Hyung_ atau langsung ke toko Hangeng _Hyung_."

Wajah Heechul langsung berubah merah mendengar satu nama yang disinggung Changmin. Nama yang membuatnya mau membantu bocah _evil_ itu dalam tugasnya walau disertai berbagai persayaratan aneh diantara mereka dan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Ya, kenapa kau menyinggung Hangeng?"

"Ah, apa _Hyung_ lupa kalau hari ini pembukaan bakerynya tentu saja kau bisa meminta gratis toh hari ini memang free bukan?"

Menepuk kepalanya pelan, sepertinya Heechul lupa. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak ingat kalau bakery milik _namja_ incarannya itu akan melaunching usahanya hari ini. Sial, decak Heechul pelan. Karena mengerjakan semua laporan menjelang akhir bulan dia sampai melupakan hari ini

"Ini gara-gara kau Shim Changmin. Awas nanti kalau Hangeng sampai mengacuhkanku."

Menoyor kepala Changmin, Heechul langsung berlari menuju parkiran. Melihat jamnya sekilas dan berdoa di dalam hati kalau dirinya tak akan terlambat. Itu hanya akan membuat imagenya terlihat buruk dihadapan _namja_ China itu—Hangeng pernah mengatakan itu berlangsung akhir bulan dan Heechul lupa tanggal pastinya.

"Dasar _Hyung_ pabbo," ujar Changmin memperhatikan Heechul yang tergesa-gesa. Seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta memang begitu. Tak pernah fokus saat nama _namja_ yang dicintainya disebut. Bahkan tak menyadari kalau _namja_ _evil_ yang berstatus _hoobae_nya itu memasang smirk indah dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Pembukaannya kan besok pagi," ujar Changmin ringan tanpa rasa bersalah melanjutkan perjalanannya di tengah lorong sepi karena kebanyakan kelas sudah dimulai. Hanya dirinya yang masih berkeliaran tanpa tujuan karena tak ada kelas hari ini namun tetap datang karena Yunho memintanya menjaga ruang senat—kalau-kalau ada yang mencari ketua mereka.

"Kemana lagi ya?" bathin Changmin bingung. Tak mungkin kembali ke ruang senat, yang ada malah akan diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun yang tengah bercumbu dengan kekasihnya—PSP.

"Kelas little dragon saja." Melangkahkah kakinya kembali Changmin berjalan walau sesekali beberapa kenalannya menyapa—saat beberapa kelas selesai.

Kelas tingkat pertama berada di lantai tiga dan bisa dicapai dengan lift atau tangga. Berhubung Changmin hendak menghabiskan waktu _namja_ jangkung itu memilih naik tangga toh bekal perjalannya masih banyak—dua keranjang kecil cookies—setidaknya bisa mengganjal sesampai diatas nanti.

"Manajemen bisnis." Menelurusi satu persatu ruangan mencari ruangan yang ditujunya. Changmin tersenyum kecil saat menemukannya dan lebih bersorak di dalam hati saat seonsaengnim yang mengajar di sana keluar.

Membungkuk sejenak saat mereka berpapasan. Changmin meloyor masuk ke kelas hoobenya itu tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang mengenalnya—karena pernah sekelas—menatap heran pada anggota senat itu. Padahal menurut mereka Changmin tak pernah dekat dengan siapa pun di kelas ini. Bahkan hanya ada tiga yeoja yang ada dan kini telah dilalui Changmin. Sebenarnya siapa yang hendak ditemui Shim Changmin?

"Untukmu."

Sepasang maniks itu menatap heran pada benda yang diletakkan Changmin dimejanya—sekeranjang kecil kue. Bukan hanya _namja_ itu namun hampir separuh kepala di ruangan kelas manajemen itu berpikir heran. Sejak kapan seorang sekretaris senat yang dikenal dengan _food monster_ rela membagi makananya bahkan dalam jumlah banyak pada orang tak dikenal.

"Tadi pagi kau belum sempat sarapan kan, Kris."

Sontak _namja_ blonde itu tersadar bahkan bisik-bisik dibelakang mereka terdengar jelas. Berbagai pertanyaan jelas muncul pada keduanya yang bahkan tak pernah terlihat berkomunikasi di depan publik.

Menghela napas sejenak, Kris mengambil kue diatas meja termasuk menggeret tangan yang meletakkannya, "ikut aku _Hyung_," bisik Kris pelan menarik _namja_ jangkung itu keluar dari ruangan kelasnya. Mengacuhkan kelas yang langsung ricuh sesaat mereka menutup pintu.

.

.

.

"Kau lupa sesuatu yang kita janjikan _Hyung_?" tanya Kris saat mereka berada cukup jauh dari siapa pun yang bisa melihat keduanya. Tersembunyi di balik salah satu pintu ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Tidak. Lagi pula aku tak mengatakan sesuatu hanya memberi sesuatu."

"Kita sudah sepakat menyembunyikannya bukan, tak ada yang boleh tahu bahkan sadar tentang kita dan sekarang kau bahkan mendatangi kelasku."

Mengambil makanan yang diberikannya di tangan Kris, Changmin berjalan menjauhinya Kris yang kini menahan kesal pada ulah seorang Changmin padanya.

'Seharusnya kau tahu posisimu, Kris.'

Sebait kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Changmin saat melaluinya membuat hatinya sedikit merasa bersalah. Lagi pula Changmin hanya membagi kuenya dan mengingatkannya untuk sarapan karena melewatkan sarapan pagi karena hampir terlambat.

"Sepertinya aku keterlaluan," bathin Kris. Mengikuti semua permintaannya seharusnya Kris sedikit bisa mengimbangi Changmin. Bahkan _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu tak pernah meminta hal lebih kecuali menjaganya dari jauh. Salahnya juga tadi menggoda _namja_ itu sehingga membuat Changmin mendatangi kelasnya dengan dalih memberikan makanannya.

"Dasar tukang ngambek," bathin Kris tersenyum kecil karena tahu tak akan lama Changmin marah padanya. Berbalik kembali ke kelasnya, Kris berjanji akan menemui Changmin nanti secepatnya setidaknya masih menunggu satu dua jam lagi—kalau kelasnya tak ada jadwal tambahan. Semoga Changmin belum pulang dan masih di ruang senat.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun heran pada Changmin yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah cemberut mirip balita yang tak dibelikan balon oleh ibunya. Dan sekarang memakan semua stok makanan di ruang senat seperti orang kelaparan—atau marah.

"Aku tak akan mengerti apa-apa kalau kau terus makan seperti tak ada harus esok begitu, Shim Changmin." Kyuhyun terpaksa menarik semua snack yang ada di meja dan menjauhkannya dari jarak aman setidaknya sampai mahkluk sesamanya itu lebih tenang. Berada di satu ruangan dengan seseorang yang menebar hawa neraka itu tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Kembalikan. Makananku. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tidak akan sebelum kau cerita. Seingatku kau masih baik-baik saja saat keluar kenapa kembali dengan wajah ditekuk begitu?"

Menarik napas pelan, Changmin menekurkan kepalanya di meja.

"Padahal aku menghawatirkannya. Tapi dia malah menolakku begitu. Pakai mau sentuh-sentuh orang lain—walau kutahu bercanda."

Menoyor kepala Changmin, Kyuhyun memasang seriangian iblisnya, "siapa yang kau maksud Shim Changmin~ kau membuat kepalaku sakit dengan celotehanmu."

"Tidak ada. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu."

Blam

Kyuhyun mengurut kepalanya pusing melihat kelakukan anak tk di dalam tubuh dewasa 22 tahun. mSaat Changmin masuk ke satu-satunya pintu yang menghubungkan ke ruang istirahat milik ketua mereka. Benar-benar sahabatnya itu.

"Awas kau nanti tidak cerita, Min. Kupastikan semua makanan tak ada untukmu!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal yang diacuhkan oleh manusia keras kepala yang tengah bergelung di dalam selimut tebal.

"Ck. Dasar menyebalkan." Kembali ke kursinya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan permainannya. Sedikit sepi karena ketua manusia inti ruangan itu masih belum kembali. Hanya pergerakan jarum jam yang terus berputar mengisi ruangan yang sedikit sepi ini.

Ruangan senat ini terdiri dari satu ruangan besar dan ruangan kecil yang dimasuki Changmin barusan. Ada lima sofa berukuran besar dan satu set meja kecil. Dua buah lemari kaca berukuran besar dan tiga buah bunga yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Satu kulkas besar yang sebenarnya telah beralih pemilik bukan milik bersama namun milik _food monster_ yang sekarang sedang bergelung tidur. Tak ada yang menarik sebenarnya. Ruangan ini bahkan sering beralih fungsi menjadi ruang bermain mereka saat tak ada kegiatan.

Tok … tok …

Kyuhyun menghentikan penelusurannya mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Berdiri, _namja_ jurusan art itu mendekati pintu besar membukanya dan menemukan seorang berdiri dibalik sana melihatnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ada perlu apa? Kalau kau mencari ketua dia masih belum kembali."

"Ti—tidak _sunbae_. Aku mencari Changmin-_sunbae_, apa dia ada?"

Kyuhyun menelisik atas dan kebawah pada _namja_ blonde yang tingginya bahkan melebihinya benar-benar mirip seseorang. Tapi tunggu dulu, dahi Kyuhyun mengerut saat menyadari kalau _namja_ ini mencari tiang listrik kembarannya? Ada yang aneh seingatnya Changmin tak memiliki kenalan anak seperti dia.

"Dia sedang tidur. Ada pesan?"

Sedikit tersenyum kecil _namja_ itu menggeleng lalu membungkuk dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terheran dengannya.

"_Namja_ aneh."

.

.

.

"Kris …"

Changmin mendorong pintu apartemennya. Masih sedikit pusing karena ia langsung beranjak pulang saat terbangun. Tak menemukan siapa pun diruangannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga tak terlihat sepertinya _namja_ _evil_ itu meninggalkannya tertidur hingga sore hari.

Changmin melepaskan sepatunya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Terlalu banyak tidur sepertinya.

Apartemennya terasa sunyi bahkan seakan tak berpenghuni. Kemana dia?

Menaiki tangga menuju lantai Changmin menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tertidur diatas ranjang mereka.

Menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan, Changmin mencoba untuk tak membangunkan sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas. Menatapnya tanpa pernah bosan sembari menyisir poni pirang yang menutupi wajahnya.

Perlahan jarak itu memudar saat Changmin menyentuh bibir merah dihadapannya. Pelan dan melumatnya lembut tanpa ingin mengganggu sang empunya walau sebenarnya ulahnya sendiri bisa membuat Kris terbangun.

"Coba kau semanis ini di kampus Kris. Kurasa aku tak akan sekesal ini. Bahkan mungkin aku bisa mengusir siapa pun yang mendekatimu," ujar Changmin pelan mengecup singkat dahi Kris. Sebenarnya hari ini perasaanya sedang buruk. Digoda Kris—walau ia tak keberatan—hanya saja saat menemukan Kris dikelilingi teman-temannya baik _namja_ atau yeoja membuatnya marah. Bahkan melihat salah yeoja yang sengaja duduk terlalu dekat dengan _namja_nya tanpa bisa dilarangnya.

Posesif.

Mungkin hanya saja bagaimana tidak kalau Kris tak boleh mengumumkan status hubungan mereka. Atau _namja_ itu akan memilih pulang ke Kanada dan melanjutkan kuliah disana yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Changmin.

Lebih baik tak memiliki Kris di luar kalau saat mereka hanya berdua Kris adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

"Sudah selesai curhatnya?"

Changmin membalikkan tubuh Kris yang menyamping dan menemukan tunangannya yang tersenyum kecil tertawa—sepertinya hari ini berhasil mengusili Changmin lagi.

"Kau … sejak kapan kau terbangun Kris?" tanya Changmin mengusap surai pirang milik _namja_ yang sebenarnya sudah sah menjadi miliknya.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah bertunangan sejak Changmin berusia dua puluh tahun dan Kris delapan belas tahun. Tepatnya saat Kris tamat dari sekolah menengahnya. Selama ini tak ada yang tahu kalau Changmin memiliki tunangannya. Karena Kris merupakan mahasiswa transfer dari Kanada enam bulan yang lalu. Itu berarti _namja_ itu baru berada di Korea sejak saat itu dan tak ada yang curiga karena mereka memang tak ingin siapa pun tahu.

Kris masih ingin menikmati kebebasannya. Itu syarat yang diajukannya saat Changmin memintanya pindah ke Korea.

"Sejak seseorang memanggil namaku di bawah."

"Kau mengusiliku lagi?"

Kris mengangguk, menarik tubuh Changmin untuk berbaring disampingnya. Memeluk tubuh _namja_ itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa hari ini kau jadi manja begini, kepalamu tak terbentur kan, Kris?" tanya Changmin heran memeriksa tubuh Kris mencari adakah luka disana atau pun sesuatu yang aneh karena tak biasanya Kris begini.

"Tidak _Hyung_. Hanya saja. Maaf."

Changmin tersenyum kecil, memeluk erat tubuh Kris. Mengatakan secara kasat pada Kris kalau semua baik-baik saja tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Lagi pula semua ini ulahnya sendiri. Kris selaku melakukan hal ini—membuatnya cemburu— saat dirinya terlalu sibuk diluar dan membiarkan Kris di apartemen sendirian.

Perjanjian lainnya—Changmin menyanggupi persyaratan Kris dengan syarat lainnya kalau _namja_ blonde itu tak boleh kemana-mana tanpa dirinya.

"Poppo?"

"Ya _Hyung_. Bukankah barusan kau sudah mencuri ciuman disaat aku tidur. dasar mesum." Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya saat wajah lembut Changmin berubah mesum—menurutnya.

"Itu kan lain soal Kris. Pokoknya poppo dulu atau—"

"Atau apa _Hyung_?" tantang Kris menaikkan lengkung bibirnya. Saa … bermain sepertinya bukan pilihan buruk hari ini.

"Kau menantangku, Kris?" tanya Changmin menampilkan seringaian terbaiknya walau sebenarnya tak terlalu berpengaruh pada Kris yang kini balas mengerlingnya nakal.

"Menurutmu _Hyung_?"ujar Kris bermain di kancing baju milik Changmin. Melepas satu persatu persatu kancing milik Changmin dengan jarinya yang menggoda dada bidang milik Changmin.

Terkekeh pelah, Changmin menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Kris. Menghirup wangi tubuh tunangan miliknya. Lidah Changmin menjulur menjilatinya perlahan dan menyesapnya kuat meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana.

"Ough … jangan di leher _Hyung_. Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana?" Mendorong tubuh Changmin—yang sebenarnya percuma—karena Changmin berbalik mengukungnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menorehkan jejak yang sama sepanjang rahang miliknya.

"Katakan saja sejujurnya. Aku bosan dengan petak umpet ini Kris." Tangan Changmin menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos tipis yang dikenakan Kris. Mengusap pelan putting milik _namja_ blonde tersebut. Dengan bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan suara kecupan di leher Kris.

"Bosan? Apa kau bosan—nghhh—juga denganku, _Hyung_?"

"Mustahil. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau kau itu milikku, Wu YiFan."

Kris tertawa mendengar nada posesif yang diberikan Changmin. Sejak mengenal sang tunangan, Kris sudah mengenal sifat Changmin satu ini bahkan kedua orang tua mereka sampai menggeleng melihatnya.

"Berani melakukannya aku akan langsung pulang ke Kanada malam ini juga," ujar Kris mengancam sang tunangan seperti biasanya. Dan selalu ampuh untuk membuat Changmin menuruti permintaannya.

"Hahaha … lakukan saja kalau kau bisa, Dragon. Bahkan aku tak yakin kau bisa keluar dan berjalan dengan benar tiga hari ke depan." Sepertinya Changmin benar-benar serius kali ini untuk 'mendisiplinkan' tunangannya dan membuat Kris menuruti kemauannya.

"Ya _Hyung_ jangan curang," teriakan Kris saat Changmin sudah melucuti kaosnya dan menampilkan dada putih miliknya. Bahkan Kris terpaksa diam karena kedua kakinya di tahan Changmin—didudukinya.

"Tidak kok aku hanya sedikit 'lapar' saja," ujar Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja? Siapa yang tertidur duluan dia yang harus menuruti kemauan yang menang bagaimana?" tawar Kris pelan sembari menahan desahan kecil dari bibirnya menarik surai hitam Changmin yang tengah 'menyusu' di dadanya.

"Deal dan jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau pingsan di tengah jalan, Little Dragon," ujar Changmin tersenyum menakutkan membuat Kris sempat meneguk ludah berharap tak menyesali keputusannya.

Namun sepertinya penyesalan tinggal penyesalan saat Kris merasakan permaianan kasar Changmin malam ini. Bagaimana _namja_ berwajah kekanakan itu menghajar lubangnya berkali-kali membuat kepalanya memutih. Sakit dan nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan. Bahkan tangan dan lidah Changmin tak mau ketinggalan ikut mengerjai tubuhnya yang kini penuh dengan jejak kemerahan milik Changmin.

"_Hyung_ … _Hyung_ … agh! Agh!"

"Enak bukan?" bisik Changmin terus menerus menyodok titik yang sama membuat Kris menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjang mereka dengan bibir yang mendesahkan erangan untuknya.

Keduanya tak tahu sudah berapa kali mencapai surga dunia itu bersama. Namuan tiap kali permaianan baru di mulai Kris dan Changmin kembali mereguk candu yang memabukkan.

"Masih kuat?" tanya Changmin lagi pada Kris yang tengah turun naik di atas miliknya. Peluh dan keringat mengalir deras di tubuh mereka. Bahkan sprei putih di atas ranjang sudah becek dengan cairan yang mereka keluarkan sejak tadi.

"Ma—masih." Kris menggenggam erat bahu Changmin. Kembali bergerak berlawan arah dengan Changmin. Tubuhnya sudah hampir mencapai batas. Namun Kris tak akan membiarkan Changmin menang dan membuat seisi kampus mereka mengetahui rahasia kecilnya.

Bukan masalah kebebasannya yang terenggut namun Kris yakin Changmin akan membuat semua orang menjauhinya dengan sifat posesifnya. Jangankan berteman, mendekat saja pasti keusilan Changmin akan menjadi balasannya.

"Agh! Agh! _Hyung_! A—aku! Nghhhhh!" dan Kris kembali menyemburkan cairan yang sama dan langsung membuat tubuhnya lemas terjatuh ke pelukan Changmin.

"Aku menang, Kris." Changmin menjilati pelan cuping telinga Kris dan menggigitnya perlahan. Tertawa senang saat Kris hanya mendesah kesal karenanya. Membalikkan tubuh mereka Changmin menyelesaikan permainan mereka dengan tiga tusukan kuat hingga cairannya kembali mengisi lubang Kris dan meluber keluar—penuh dan basah.

Dan Kris harus menerima kalau besok kampusnya heboh dengan skandal kecil sang sekretaris senat dengan sang mahasiswa transfer.

Mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan, Changmin mengecup pelan bibir Kris dengan sedikit lumatan. Terkekeh saat Kris membalas melumat bibirnya—sepertinya _namja_ pirang itu kesal karena kalah malam ini—salahkan jadwal kuliah Kris hari ini yang menyita harinya.

"Tapi janji _Hyung_ jangan melarangku berteman dengan siapa pun."

Tersenyum kecil, Changmin mencium dahi Kris pelan sebelum memeluk tubuh tunangannya erat, "asal kau berjanji tak berdekatan dengan _namja_ atau yeoja di kelasmu."

"Kalau itu aku tak yakin _Hyung_," ujar Kris tertawa kecil, "menggodamu dan membuatmu cemburu itu adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan," tambah Kris lagi.

"Jadi kau sengaja, Kris?" tanya Changmin menarik tangan Kris yang bermain di dadanya—menulis huruf abstrak di sana.

"Iya. Bagus menghilangkan kebosananku di kampus _Hyung_," jawab Kris santai tak takut sama sekali dengan tatapan Changmin yang hendak memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau benar-benar nakal, Little Dragon," ujar Changmin sembari menggigit pucuk hidung Kris.

"Kenapa? Mau menghukumku lagi, Shim Changmin-ah?" ujar Kris menggerakkan asal jarinya di leher Changmin. Meniup bawah teling Changmin dan merasakan tunanganya mendeliknya kesal.

"Jangan menyesalinya, Kris."

Dan kali ini Kris tak akan menyesalinya. Kris sangat menyukai setiap sentuhan milik Changmin di tubuhnya. Merasakan sentuhan yang dibalur cinta dan kasih sayang teruntuk dirinya dari Changmin. Menikmati melihat wajah Changmin yang menggapai surga bersamanya—terpuaskan saat Changmin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dan Kris akan tersenyum saat bibir Changmin selalu mengecup sayang bibirnya di akhir permainan mereka dengan sebuah kata penutup pengantar tidur untuknya.

"Saranghae, Wu Yi Fan.".

.

.

.

"Waaahhhh … makanan."

Maniks Changmin yang berbinar melihat banyaknya makanan di atas meja ruang senat bersorak riang. Namun senyumnya langsung menghilang saat _Hyung_ cantinya sudah memasang deathglare tingkat dewa. Menepuk setiap jangkauan tangannya yang hendak mengambil kue-kue dan mencomot makanan yang seakan memanggil namanya.

"Berhenti Shim Changmin. Tunggu yang lain," teriak Jaejoong saat Changmin berhasil mengambil cupcake dan langsung berlarian di ruang yang tak bisa di bilang sempit itu.

"Ada apa?" Seorang _namja_ bermaniks musang dan seorang _namja_ pemilik lesung pipi mengernyit heran saat membuka pintu ruang senat melihat ketua kekasih mereka tengah mengejar seorang bocah(?) kekanakan.

"Biasa _Hyung_, Jaejoong _Hyung_ melarang _food monster_ menyentuh 'kekasihnya'padahal itu mustahil memisahkan monster jangkung itu dengan belahan jiwanya," ujar Kyuhyun menjawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP-nya.

Kedua _namja_ tampan itu menggeleng melihat kedua tingkah Changmin dan Jaejoong yang kekanakan. Walau Jaejoong bukan anggota senat namun kekasih Jung Yunho itu sering berkunjung sekedar berkumpul di ruangan yang segera beralih fungsi saat mereka berkumpul.

"Sudah, Joongie."Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke pangkuannya dan memeluk pinggang _namja_ cantiknya yang langsung tersipu karena ulah frontalnya.

"Yunnie?"

"Biarkan saja Changmin memakannya toh perutnya tak akan bisa menghabiskan semua makanan—jatah sepuluh orang ini," ujar Yunho tersenyum kecil mengacak surai pirang kekasihnya. Pemandangan yang biasa di dalam senat saat seorang Jung Yunho sang ketua senat kampus mereka bertransformasi menjadi pemuda lembut di depan kekasihnya.

"Kibum _Hyung_ mana, Siwon _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung tak menemukan sepupu cantiknya itu yang biasanya bersama Siwon.

"Katanya menyusul ia mau menunggu Heechul _Hyung_ di depan gerbang," jawab Siwon menuangkan the di cangkir-cangkir kecil mengacuhkan seorang _namja_ jangkung yang tak lagi bersuara karena sudah mendapatkan izin menikmati 'kencan kecilnya'.

"Hooo … begitukah?"Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan permainannya daripada mengusik ketenangan sebelum sang cinderalla datang dan membuat semua lebih pasti ribut.

"Hoi … Min kenapa kau tak mencari kekasih saja jadi ada yang memenuhi nafsu makanmu itu," ujar Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bosan juga mendengar suara Changmin mengunyah makanan saja karena pasangan di ujung sana seakan berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Benar Min, atau jangan-jangan tak ada yang mau denganmu," canda Siwon mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Apwah? Ahkhu punyha kho," jawab Changmin dengan mulut penuh makan membuat kata-katanya sedikit samar.

"Heeeeeee!"

Changmin menggeleng malas mendengar teriakan dari _Hyung_ cantiknya yang sepertinya juga penasaran dengan percakapan duo _evil_ di depan mereka. Changmin memiliki kekasih, ini sesuatu yang sangat langka. Lihat Jaejoong sampai mendekati Changmin penasaran menarik kekasihnya duduk di samping Changmin.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong antusias melihat siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan hati sang magnae mereka.

"Shim Changmin~" Kelima kepala itu langsung menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil Changmin dengan aura mengerikan. Seorang _namja_ cantik berwajah angkuh dan kini tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Beraninya … beraninya kau berbohong padaku, Shim Changmin!"

Changmin sontak berlari menghindari kejaran Heechul padanya. Tak menyangka kalau sang _namja_ cantik itu akan langsung memangsanya hanya karena ia mengerjai sang _Hyung_ tentang belahan hatinya.

"Ya, _Hyung_. Seharusnya kau bersyukur kau bisa membantu persiapannya bukan?" teriak Changmin melarikan diri dan melakukan aksi penyelamatan season II dari seorang cinderella yang tengah mengamuk.

"_Evil_ sialan. Ap akau tahu bagaimana malunya aku saat dia malah tersenyum padaku. Kemari kau biar kupanggang dan kuberikan pada Heebum."

Keduanya masih berlarian dengan sisa lainnya yang bingung kenapa Heechul tiba-tiba marah pada Changmin.

"Changmin mengerjai Heechul _Hyung_ mengatakan kalau pembukaan bakery Hangeng _Hyung_ kemarin padahal hari ini." Kibum yang kini tengah duduk di samping Siwon—dia datang bersama Heechul barusan— memberi penjelasan. Dan keempatya mengangguk dan menonton hiburan di sore hari ini. Walau tak tahu siapa itu Hangeng _Hyung_ toh mereka bisa menginterogasi Heechul nanti, hitung-hitung sesekali mengerjai Heechul.

"Ampun _Hyung_." Changmin yang sudah terpojok ke jendela terpaksa memohon ampun saat tak menemukan jalan keluar.

"Mati kau Shim Changmin."

"Eh _Hyung_, jangan matikan Changmin dulu, dia belum bercerita tentang kekasihnya." Jaejoong yang akhirnya mendekati keduanya tersenyum manis melihat Heechul yang memandangnya heran setidaknya ia masih mau menyelamatkan nyawa Changmin hari ini, "tadi Changmin bilang ia sudah memiliki kekasih, hanya saja ia belum mengatakan keburu _Hyung_ datang."

"Benarkah, Min? siapa? Jawab."

Changmin meneguk ludahnya susah, walau ia sendiri yang ingin semua orang tahu tentang 'dia'tapi tidak dengan dua _namja_ cantik ini yang pastinya akan membuat hidupnya tak nyaman nanti.

"Itu—"

"Ya?"

Changmin memalingkan kepalanya menghindari kepala wajah Heechul dan Jaejoong yang terlalu dekat. Memicingkan matanya Changmin rasanya pernah mengalami ini saat melihat ke bawah sana.

"Kris," Changmin mendesis pelan saat melihat seorang nemja blonde tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Tidak dengan tangan yang melingkari seakan memeluk seseorang bahkan _namja_ itu sengaha mencium pipi _namja_ yang dipeluknya lalu tertawa—mentertawai Changmin yang tengah cemburu atau sahabatnya yang kesal karena dijadikan mainan lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu _Hyung_. Nanti kuberi tahu." Secepat kilat Changmin berlari menghindari keduanya. Membuat kedua _namja_ cantik itu mengerang kesal karena buruannya lepas. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa membuat Changmin terpojok.

"_Namja_ itu lagi?"

Heechul dan Jaejoong sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela. Dan ikut melihat ke bawah dimana ada dua orang _hoobae_ mereka yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kyu?" Siwon dan Yunho yang penasaran akhirnya mendekat ke arah jendela—penasara. Termasuk Kibum yang ikut mendongak ke bawah.

"Dia—tunjuk Kyuhyun—pernah mencari Changmin dan aku pernah melihat Changmin pergi tiba-tiba seperti tadi juga karena keduanya."

"Apa salah satunya itu kekasih Changmin?" tanya Kibum memperhatikan lekat dua orang _namja_ di bawah mereka.

"Dia—" Yunho menggantung kalimatnya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat dimana salah satu dari _hoobae_nya itu di suatu tempat.

"Kenapa Yun?"tanya Jaejoong pelan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah biarkan saja. Nanti kalian tanyakan saja pada Changmin," ujar Yunho hendak berbalik ke mejanya namun tangannya di tahan oleh Jaejoong yang menyuruh mereka melihat ke bawah dimana ada Changmin di sana.

"Mustahil!"

Ketiga pasang _namja_ itu melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba mendatangi keduanya dan langsung mencium panas salah satu dari _namja_ itu.

"Oi _evil_ ini masih di kampus kau tahu!" Heechul berteriak pada Changmin di bawah mereka yang ternyata _evil_ magnae itu malah mencibir pada mereka.

"_Hyung_ mau tahu kekasihku bukan? Perkenalkan Wu YiFan tunangan Shim Changmin. Dan maaf aku bolos hari ini. Aku harus menghukum naga kesayanganku yang sepertinya belum cukup mendapatkan hukumannya," teriak Changmin lalu menarik Kris menjauh seteleh melempar flying kiss pada keempat _Hyung_nya dan sahabat _evil_nya yang menggeleng melihat ulahnya. Minus YunHo yang sepertinya tak terlalu kaget karena ia baru ingat pernah melihat foto keduanya di undangan tertutup yang ditujukan pada orang tuanya.

"Anak itu." Heechul menggeram kesal pada seorang _evil_ yang ternyata malah mendahuluinya mendapatkan kekasih. Padahal ia yang sudah mendekati seorang _namja_ berkebangsaan China sejak dua bulan yang lalu masih saja jalan di tempat.

"Permisi. Apa Kim Heechul ada?"

Heechul sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang _namja_ tampan berwajah China dengan dua boks kue di tangannya tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hangeng?"Heechul bergumam pelan melihat seseorang yang ditaksirnya tiba-tiba datang. Padahal ia belum menyiapkan hati gara-gara ulah Changmin kemari.

"Chullie? Aku mengantarkan kue ini kemari. Kau tahu pembukaan bakeryku ramai. Dan ini sedikit terima kasih karena sudah membantu kemarin," ujar Hangeng tulus sembari tersenyum tak menyadari kalau kalimat panjangnya membuat seoarang _namja_ cantik mati kutu.

"Dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang harus diinterogasi juga hari ini," ujar Jaejoong berkedip jahil pada Heechul yang sudah merona malu.

"Ya berisik dongsaeng jahil, Ayo pergi Han."

Dan mereka hanya bisa tertawa melihat Heechul yang kelabakan dan langsung menyeret _namja_ China itu keluar sebelum ditanya macam-macam. Semua juga tahu kalau Heechul mencintai _namja_ itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau kapan Kyu?" tanya Kibum pelan pada Kyuhyun yang masih tak mau lepas dari PSPnya.

"Aku belum tertarik _Hyung_. Mungkin nanti." Kyuhyun menjawab acuh. Toh selama ini ia masih belum membutuhkan kekasih. Cukup PSPnya tersayang.

"Ya sudah ayo habiskan makanan ini. Tak ada Changmin di sini kurasa akan sulit menghabiskannya," ujar Yunho melihat tambahan makanan di ruangan mereka. Dan mereka mencoba menghabiskan makanan yang bisa dihabiskan sang _food monster_ dengan sekali lahap. Makanan yang ditinggalkan Changmin karena sudah menemukan 'makanan' yang lebih menarik untuk dinikmati.

.

.

.

"Agh! Agh! _Hyung_ sudaaahhhh."

Kris mengerang kuat saat lagi-lagi lubangnya disodok oleh benda besar di dalam lubangnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya yang sudah sampai di ujung. Jari-jari tangan Kris mencengkeram erat.

"Bheelum, Kris." Changmin memegang erat pinggang Kris dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Sengaja jarinya menutup jalan keluar Kris sampai ia mendapatkan klimaksnya. Anggap saja hukuman karena lagi-lagi _namja_ tunangannya ini sengaja menggodanya—salahnya sendiri sih terlalu mudah cemburu.

"_Hyunggg_~"

Bruk

Tubuh Kris terhempas ke bawah dengan tubuh Changmin yang menumpuk di atasnya. Bercinta di ruang sesempit ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya pegal. Mana sakit yang semalam saja belum menghilang.

"Belum puas juga, Kris?" tanya Changmin pada Kris yang masih mengatur napasnya.

Kris mendelik kesal pada Changmin yang tiba-tiba langsung menyeretnya dari lapangan setelah menciumnya di depan para anggota senat. Kris bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kondisi Suho yang melihat langsung perbuatan Changmin itu—keburu ditarik Changmin dan di lempar ke dalam mobil yang terparkir manis.

"Bajuku tak bisa dipakai lagi jadinya, Shim Changmin pabbo." Kris melemparkan bajunya yang sudah tak berbentuk ke arah Changmin. Baju yang langsung dirobek Changmin sesaat mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan bermain liar beberapa saat kemudian.

Cup …

"Pakai saja bajuku nanti, aku menyimpan baju cadangan di lokerku," ujar Changmin menyampirkan jaketnya ke tubuh telanjang Kris.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Bisakah kau tak main serang begitu, _Hyung_?"

"Salah sendiri siapa yang menggodaku dulu?"

"Kau sendiri yang mudah tergoda hanya dengan hal begituan _Hyung_."

"Aisssh kau ini—"

"—Apa?"

Dan keduanya saling adu deathglare di dalam mobil yang sedari tadi hingga akhirnya suara Kris menghilang dan membuat Changmin menghela napas berat, sadar ada yang tengah mendiamkannya.

Memeluk tubuh Kris dari belakang, Changmin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kris. Merasakan hangat tubuh Kris pada kulitnya yang tak mengenakan apa-apa.

"Kita liburan ke Kanada akhir minggu ini bagaimana?" bujuk Changmin pelan. Menyerah akhirnya. Kalau meneruskan perdebatan mereka bisa-bisa seharian ini Kris akan mendiamkannya.

"…"

"Baik-baik. Aku tak akan melarang kau dekat dengan siapa pun lagi asalkan JANGAN MENCIUM _NAMJA_ LAIN, MENGERTI?"

Berbalik, Kris tersenyum kecil pada Changmin, mengecup sudut bibir sang tunangan.

"Setuju," ujar Kris mengangguk senang walau sebenarnya tentu saja ia tak akan mengiyakan perintah Changmin yang satu itu. Siapa yang mau menghilangkan kesempatan untuk menggoda Changmin. Mustahil.

"_Another round_, _hyung_?" bisik Kris pelan mengecup telinga Changmin dan menggigitinya pelan. Tertawa di dalam hati merasakan ada sesuatu di bawah sana yang mulai terbangun dengan desahan kecil dari bibir Changmin—karena godaanya.

Bruk

Changmin kembali menjatuhkan tubuh Kris ke kursi belakang. Menatap lapar tubuh di bawahnya. Tak menyadari Kris yang tertawa karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Kau yang meminta Kris."

Dan sebuah pergulatan lainnya kembali di mulai dengan suara-suara erotis di dalamnya. Baik Kris maupun Changmin tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan pasangannya. Hanya saja sedikit permainan tidaklah buruk saat kau mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal, benarkan Wu YiFan.

.

The End

.

A/N: Another oneshoot yang baru kelar sekarang padahal udah lama ngetiknya. Semoga bisa dinikmati ne^^v

Pai … Pai …

Sampai jumpa lagi di FF Mizu yang lain.

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
